Batman
Batman is the mysterious protector of Gotham City and the main protagonist of the LEGO Batman series. He fights notorious super-criminals together with his trusty sidekick Robin and the Justice League. Character Backstory Bruce Wayne was born into the Wayne family. He had a happy childhood until a mugger shot and killed his parents Thomas and Martha in a dark alley later to be known as Crime Alley. He was raised by Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth and trained himself in all possible ways and embraced the mantle of Batman, the Caped Crusader of Gotham City and started a long life of crime-fighting. Eventually, Batman adopted a young orphaned circus acrobat called Dick Grayson and trained Grayson, now called Robin in fighting crime. He also founded a partnership with Jim Gordon's daughter, Barbara. Grayson grew out of his Robin persona and left Batman's watch to become Nightwing and began fighting crime apart from Batman. Batman later let another young boy called Tim Drake to take over the mantle of Robin. Batman also struck up a partnership with the Justice League. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the first LEGO Batman game, Batman serves as the primary protagonist (being the titular character) during the heroes' story campaign. Batman, like his sidekick Robin, can make use of his Batarangs which allow the player to aim at and hit far away objects and enemies. He can also use special stations located around levels and in the Batcave to change suits, allowing the player to solve puzzles and reach otherwise inaccessible areas: * Glide Suit, which allows Batman to glide in the air for a slower descent and long jump distance, * Sonic Suit, which allows Batman to shatter glass objects, mainly windows, to access blocked-off areas, * Demolition Suit, which allows Batman to plant bombs that can destroy shiny silver objects to access hidden items or areas * Heat Protection Suit, which allows Batman to touch glowing-red LEGO pieces and environments as well as build using these pieces. Batman's alternate identity, Bruce Wayne, is also playable and can be unlocked using studs after completing any hero story level. He uses a briefcase as his weapon and does not have any of the previously mentioned abilities associated with Batman. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes In'' LEGO Batman 2'', Batman is once again the main protagonist, trying to stop the evil plot of The Joker and Lex Luthor to brainwash Gotham, alongside his sidekick Robin and the Justice League. Batman can once again use his batarangs, and he can use 4 new suits to solve puzzles and gain access to hidden areas: * Sensor Suit: which allows Batman to turn invisible and use X-Ray vision to solve puzzles * Power Suit: which gives Batman super-strength and lets him shoot rockets to destroy silver objects * Bat Suit: which allows Batman to glide in the air and shatter glass objects * Electricity Suit: which allows Batman to walk through electrified areas and take electricity from special switches, giving power to empty switches. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Sensor Suit: 'which allows Batman to turn invisible and use X-Ray vision to solve puzzles * '''Space Suit: ' * '''Power Suit: '''which gives Batman super-strength and lets him shoot rockets to destroy silver objects * '''Sonar Suit: '''which allows Batman to glide in the air and shatter glass objects * '''Arctic Suit: which allows Batman to withstand cold temperatures * Electricity Suit: which allows Batman to walk through electrified areas and take electricity from special switches, giving power to empty switches * Scuba Suit: which allows Batman to swim and breathe underwater In LEGO DC Super-Villains In DC Super-Villains, Batman is absent for most of the story along with his allies in the Justice League, and he returns near the end of the game and makes a few playable appearances in the story, including in the final level. He is also a main character in the Justice League ''post-game storyline, once again alongside his superhero companions. In this game, Batman does not have any special suits to change into, however he can now glide in the air without the need for his Glide Suit. He can also summon a bat-drone to control and fit into special doors to solve puzzles. Gallery 1_1_Batman1_CharGrid.png 1_2_Batman2_CharGrid.png Batman1_Batman.png Batman2_Batman.png Batman3_Batman.png SuperVillains_Batman.png Physical Appearance In [[LEGO Batman: The Videogame|''LEGO Batman: The Videogame]], ''Batman wears his classic black cowl which conceals his upper face, with his eyes being covered by white. He wears a gray bodysuit with the bat emblem on its chest, as well as a yellow utility belt, black gloves, and footwear that matches his bodysuit, with a black body-length cape with scalloped edges. In ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, ''Batman's bodysuit, and footwear are now black, rather than a dark gray. The bat emblem is also changed to be surrounded by a yellow oval. His muscle definition is now shown using gray, rather than black. In ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Batman's bodysuit returns to its original dark gray color, as well as the bat emblem no longer being surrounded. Batman's muscles are much more well-defined, with a light-gray being used to show shading. The 'ears' on his cowl are also noticeably shorter. In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Batman receives a slight update. His face now features beard stubble, and his suit is a lighter gray, with a slightly different bat emblem, utility belt, and muscle imprint. Games *LEGO Batman: The Videogame *LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes *LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minifigures Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:Characters in LEGO Batman: The Videogame